


Forgotten

by Valainistima



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valainistima/pseuds/Valainistima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of the tones and story of Tove Lo’s “Habit’s”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by an anon. I think I rewrote this maybe four times trying to go about it in different ways but I still don’t think this is what you were looking for and wasted a lot of time doing that. This is what I have I hope it lives up to how long it took.

Some days you’ll wake up in your house, in your bed, alone. Lately, those have been the best case scenarios. Other days, you’ll wake up in your apartment complex in the hall, or on your kitchen floor, or even in your bath tub. Those weren’t even that bad. The worst was when you woke up on the cold, unforgiving bathroom floor in a random club without your underwear. Or maybe it was when you woke up in an alleyway near your house? In either event, it was horrible.

Today, you woke up in a bed. Not your bed, someone else’s. In someone else’s apartment. But at least this time, you know who that someone else was. It was the owner of the muscular arm wrapped around your waist and the feather light kisses on your shoulder.

“You awake?” A voice, much deeper than  _his_ , said from behind your shoulder. 

You nodded and turned to look back at the much larger man behind you who looked so much like  _him_  and nothing like  _him_  at all. He smiled kindly and stroked your cheek before kissing you and it was at that point that you realized how naked you were. You realized just how soft and gentle this man’s touch, his kiss, was and you knew that if you just close your eyes and pretended, you’d see  _him_  again.

When he pulled away, his happy and sweet smile faded quickly as he brushed his thumb against your cheek.

“Sugar, why are you crying?”

You could feel the hot tears roll down your face faster than you’d like to admit and when you open your mouth you end up blubbering out “I’m sorry”’s as you came to a full sob.

“Shh, shh” He held you closer and stroked your hair as you cried heavily in his shoulder. “What’s wrong Joel?”

“I-” You broke off, sniffling hard as you pressed your face into his shoulder. “I’m so sorry you have to see me this way.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay. Just-” He sighed as you whimpered loudly. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

You sniffed again as large hands came up to wipe away your tears, trying desperately to compose yourself even though you felt so weak. Looking up at deep dark eyes, you saw the worry, the urge to protect. You felt horrible. This wasn’t even a strangers bed. These weren’t even strange arms or strange eyes or strange kisses. You’d love to lie to yourself and say they were but they’re not. This was Adam, your co-worker.  Your co-worker who you’ve practically seduced many times into taking you to his bed to fill the empty void in your desperation and led on time and time again. Your  _friend_  who’s married to a woman and cheating on her for you. You felt horrible that you led him so astray.

“I-… I have to go I’m so sorry. I promise I’ll tell you I just…” You sighed brokenly and felt warm lips on your forehead. “I really need a moment to think.”

“Okay, love.” Adam said, clearly wanting to respect your privacy as his hold loosened. “If you want to be alone I could go make breakfast.”

“Yeah. Thanks.”

—-

You’re back home. You really don’t know what to do with yourself but sit and try not to cry your heart out but it seems like you keep falling back into this cycle. Drinking yourself under the table, ending up in places you shouldn’t. Blindly hurting your friend’s relationship to make up for your own personal short-comings. Crying yourself to sleep. Waking up from dreams,  _nightmares_ , of  _him_.

All because  _he_  left you.   
All because Bruce couldn’t love you like you loved him.

You shoved your head in your hands feeling the painful rush of tears and shame and guilt and  _everything_ ; just everything at once, making you curl up on your couch and try not to scream in pain. In heartbreak.

How could he do this to you? Why did he lead you on for so long just to tell you he didn’t feel the same way after all those years? Why did you let him get so close and why are you so broken without him?

You breathe in deeply and exhale, trying to calm yourself down and failing as you break down into deeper sobs unsure if you would ever move on. If you’d ever be happy again. It’s been a whole month but you still have a hole in your chest that you just can’t fill with drinks or men; you’re at lost on what you can do. At this point, you’re just waiting for someone to write your eulogy because you honestly feel like you’re dying. If it’s not yourself, the club scene will surely kill you or maybe Adam’s wife.

Suddenly, there’s a knocking at your front door. You sit up in shock, quickly wiping your face with your sleeves as you shout that you’re coming. Looking down at yourself, you notice how unkempt and disgusting you must look just judging by your clothes. Groaning, you get up to answer the door wiping your face more thoroughly this time and quickly fixing your clothes along the way.

When you open your door, you’re surprised to find an unfamiliar face. Electric blue eyes look down at you with a smile as he brightly said, “Hi, you’re Bruce’s old roommate right? We’re here to pick up the last of his stuff.”

“We?” You asked softly as you saw Bruce gently move aside the other man as he walked inside.

“Hey, Joel. I, uh… I’m here to get my stuff.” Bruce said cautiously, but rushed. As if he wanted to leave as soon as possible.

“It’s in the closet.” You say numbly and watch him rush over to the hallway closet for his stuff. The air is stiff and unforgivingly cold as you feel his presence pass by you, making you hold your breath until he leaves the room. You feel subdued, like you’ve been drugged or have a case of severe lethargy, which is why it takes you a second to politely invite tall, blonde, and blue eyes to sit.

“So, uh, how long had you and Bruce been roommates?” Blue eyes asked.

“Three years.” Roommates. You wonder if that’ll turn into some sort if colloquial for “serious relationship” because that’s certainly how you’re using it.

“That’s crazy. I’ve never held a roommate for more than three months. But, um, I was actually meaning to ask if you and Bruce had some sort of spat before he moved out?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well around the time he moved out he was acting really weird y'know? We couldn’t even go out on dates because of his attitude.”

“Oh, you guys are dating?” You asked, trying to be as polite as possible; you were far too numb and tired to react how you wanted. You wanted to be angry but what’s the point?

“Yeah, for almost six months at this point. He didn’t tell you?”

“I guess not.” You said, not missing a beat. You felt like you were going into autopilot; you weren’t in control of your mouth anymore but honestly if you were you’d probably curse and scream at the poor man. He was about to say something again when Bruce walked into the room from the hallway.

“Hey, this tote is really heavy, can you guys help?”

“Bruce you never told me you were dating anybody.”

Bruce froze. You watched him open and close his mouth like a fish out of water so you continued speaking without his response. “And for six months too, how’d you manage to keep a secret like that from your _roommate_?”

“Joel, I can-”

Your phone started to ring as he spoke, but you weren’t even listening to him. You plucked out your cellphone, completely drowning out his excuses. “Oh, look it’s Adam.”

“Are you even listening to me? Joel!”

You held up a finger and answered your phone. “Hey, you caught me at a bad time.”

_”Joel? I’m sorry but I really need to talk to you.“_

"It can’t wait?”

_”No, I’m sorry baby it’s really important. I’m on my way to your place right now, okay?“_

"Joel Rubin, answer me!” Bruce began to yell. The tall man sitting across from you jumped up to calm him down although it was apparent that he had no idea what was going on.

_“Is some one yelling at you? Are you okay?”_

“It’s nothing, can’t you come over later?”

_“Hell no, I’m coming up your block right now.”_

“Adam, please-”

_”I’m coming over, end of story. I’m hanging up now.“_

"Adam-” The line cut and you groaned. You pocket your phone and look at the two men before you. “Was it really necessary to yell?”

“You aren’t even listening to me!” Bruce retorted venomously.

“And why should I?” You snapped. “You couldn’t care less about me so why should I give you the time of day?”

“You could at least hear me out!”

“Fuck you, Bruce. Fuck you if you think you can just walk back into my life and yell at me for not wanting to hear your bullshit.” You growled out. “You’re lucky I’ve been so polite not to burn your shit or drop it off in a fucking dumpster. I’m fucking sick of you, I’m sick of seeing your face, I’m sick of hearing your voice, and I am sick of being hurt by you.”

“You really think you’re perfect? You’re a fucking nuisance to be around, I couldn’t walk two steps without you breathing down my neck with bullshit..”

“Hey, Bruce chill out.” The tall man said although he didn’t seem confident in his own words.

“No! I’m not gonna-”

Just then the door slams open, revealing the large frame of a broad shouldered man. Adam walked briskly through your living room and stood directly in front of you. What is he doing?

“I don’t know who you are or why you’re here but you need to watch your mouth when you talk to my boyfriend like that.” He said in a much more commanding voice than you’d ever expect out of your shy Adam. He was much more aggressive than you’d ever imagine him to be, shocking you into silence as he stood over you.

“Look buddy, this is personal between the two of us, I don’t care what you think you are to him.” Bruce said nonchalantly as if Adam posed no threat.

“Bruce let’s just leave.” The tall man with blue eyes said.

“You should listen to your friend.” Adam spat. The tone of his voice made you close up. Adam rarely gets angry but when he does he lets it all out in one go. God knows what he could do.

“You should mind your fucking business.” At that you saw Adam take a step forward and you flew forward to grab his coat and pull him back. His back was pulled to your much smaller chest, your face against the back his shoulder and your arms around his chest.

“Adam please.” You pleaded, eyes wide open, knowing he’d hurt Bruce otherwise. Bruce could talk a lot but you knew he couldn’t fight, especially not against Adam. The man in your arms paused, not moving forward even though he could easily pry you off. You felt his shoulders relax a bit and you let out a breathe you didn’t know you were holding.

“Get out now before I change my mind.”

“Bruce  _let’s go_ ” You heard the blue eyed man say. In the corner of your eye you saw him drag Bruce out of your apartment, the other man fuming but complying nonetheless.

The large man before you grabbed your hands and sighed. “Are you okay.”

“I’m-” You paused mid-sentence. Were you okay? Your mouth hung open for a bit and you struggled to find words but words didn’t come. What came instead was a flurry of mixed emotions that brought tears to your eyes yet again. You didn’t know what to feel. You were relieved and grateful for Adam being here, but you could feel the emptiness that’s been sitting in your chest weigh you down. You could feel the sense of loss because  _this was it_. Bruce is gone.

Candlelight dinners and silly jokes have left your apartment months ago when you first started to grow apart but now there’s no hope. No chance of the return of his sweet bearded kisses at night or his warm arms around you in the kitchen. Those were gone and so was he.

“I-” You tried to speak again but got choked up, sniffling and bringing a hand up to wipe away the tears that ran down you face. Adam turned immediately and held your face, wiping away what he could and hushing you light sobs before he pulled you into his embrace.

“Is this what got to you this morning? Was he the reason?”

You could do nothing but nod and clutch at his coat, weeping pitifully into the leather.

“I heard some of the stuff you guys were saying you know. You don’t need someone like that in your life.”

“But I love him.” You let out a shuddering breath, letting more tears out at the admittance.

“Then just…let me make you forget him.” You blinked and looked up as you felt strong arms hold you tighter. Adam wouldn’t look you in the eye though. “I know I’m probably just a rebound. I know I’m risking a lot just to  _be_  a rebound, but…you make me feel a lot of things Joel. If I can make you feel even half of that, I’m sure I could make you forget.”

You pulled back. Does he even know what he’s saying right now? “Adam-”

“No, please, just listen. l know what I’m doing. I know what will happen if we continue but, let it be me. I’m not asking you to love me, but even if you like me. Even if you feel a some sort of happiness in your heart for me, let me be the one. I promise I won’t hurt you.”

“Adam…” You raised your hands to cup and caress his face. “Are you sure?”

“I’m positive.”

You looked at him and thought about it. You don’t love Adam like you love Bruce. But you like him. And one day you could love him. There are things Adam could give you that Bruce never could or will give. Better things than sex and breakfast. Better things than booze and clubs. Better things than candlelight dinners and silly jokes. And even though both of you could get hurt, the place where you both are now is much worse. So why not help each other make it better?

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah.” You nodded, and closed your eyes when Adam leaned in to kiss you, soft and gentle.

And this time, you didn’t see  _him_. Only Adam.


End file.
